Ryder (Jura Knights)
} |-| 3= |} Ryder is Jura Red and a leader of the Jura Knights team. He is also the current captain of the Juralourian Knights. He is the successor of the previous Jura Red, Master O'Farrell. Character History to be added Personality to be added Jura Red - Jura Totems= Appearances: TBA - Putrid Totem= Arsenal: *Jura Morpher *Jura Blade *Jura Totems **Red Tyranno Totem **Putrid Totem Zords: *Knight Zord Tyranno Attacks: *''TBA'' Appearances: TBA - Shine Totem= Arsenal: *Jura Morpher *Jura Blade *Jura Totems **Red Tyranno Totem **Shine Totem Zords: *Knight Zord Tyranno Attacks: *''TBA'' Appearances: TBA - Haste Totem= Arsenal: *Jura Morpher *Jura Blade *Jura Totems **Red Tyranno Totem **Haste Totem Zords: *Knight Zord Tyranno Attacks: *''TBA'' Appearances: TBA - Safeguard Totem= Arsenal: *Jura Morpher *Jura Blade *Jura Totems **Red Tyranno Totem **Safeguard Totem Zords: *Knight Zord Tyranno Attacks: *''TBA'' Appearances: TBA - Air Totem= Arsenal: *Jura Morpher *Jura Blade *Jura Totems **Red Tyranno Totem **Air Totem Zords: *Knight Zord Tyranno Attacks: *''TBA'' Appearances: TBA - Vapour Totem= Arsenal: *Jura Morpher *Jura Blade *Jura Totems **Red Tyranno Totem **Vapour Totem Zords: *Knight Zord Tyranno Attacks: *''TBA'' Appearances: TBA - Snooze Totem= Arsenal: *Jura Morpher *Jura Blade *Jura Totems **Red Tyranno Totem **Snooze Totem Zords: *Knight Zord Tyranno Attacks: *''TBA'' Appearances: TBA - Float Totem= Arsenal: *Jura Morpher *Jura Blade *Jura Totems **Red Tyranno Totem **Float Totem Zords: *Knight Zord Tyranno Attacks: *''TBA'' Appearances: TBA - Gummy Totem= Arsenal: *Jura Morpher *Jura Blade *Jura Totems **Red Tyranno Totem **Gummy Totem Zords: *Knight Zord Tyranno Attacks: *''TBA'' Appearances: TBA }} - Upgrades= Appearances: - Radiant Totem= Using the Radiant Totem, Jura Red can equip the Radiant Armour, which enables him to perform intensely powerful light-based attacks. Arsenal: *Jura Morpher *Jura Blade *Jura Totems **Red Tyranno Soul **Radiant Energy Soul Zords: *Knight Zord Tyranno *Knight Zord Radi-Raptor Attacks: *''TBA'' Appearances: - Cosmic Totem= Using the Cosmic Totem, Jura Red can equip the Cosmic Armour, which enables him to perform powerful light & darkness-based attacks. Arsenal: *Jura Morpher *Jura Blade *Jura Totems **Red Tyranno Totem **Cosmic Totem Zords: *Knight Zord Tyranno *Knight Zord Cosmic-Raptor Attacks: Appearances: - Earth Totem= Using the Earth Totem, Jura Red can equip the Earth Armour, enabling him to perform powerful earth-based attacks and have immensely formidable punching abilities. Arsenal: *Jura Morpher *Jura Blade *Jura Totems **Red Tyranno Totem **Earth Energy Totem Zords: *Knight Zord Tyranno *Pachy Family Zord Attacks: *'Dino Knockout': Jura Red unleashes five incredibly powerful seismic punches before unleashing a series of seismic jabs that shatters the Monsaur's skeletal structure before being destroyed. Appearances: TBA - Frozen Totem= Using the Frozen Totem, Jura Red can equip the Frozen Armour, enabling him to perform powerful ice-based attacks and fly at super speed. Arsenal: *Jura Morpher *Jura Blade *Jura Totems **Red Tyranno Totem **Frozen Energy Totem Zords: *Knight Zord Tyranno *Knight Zord Ptero Attacks *'Frozen Slash': Jura Red generates subzero wind with the Jura Blade that solidifies into a manifestation of Ptero's head and executes an ice slash that's accompanied by a manifestation of Ptero's body. Appearances: - Noble Totem= Using the Noble Jura Morpher, Jura Red gains his final, ultimate upgrade, which enables him to maximise & combine the powers of Jura Totems & Energy Jura Totems. Jura Red wields both the Noble Jura Morpher and his own Jura Blade as weapons. Arsenal: *Jura Morpher *Noble Jura Morpher *Jura Blade *Jura Totems **Red Tyranno Totem **Noble Totem *'Attacks:' *'Eternal Noble Strike': By pressing the Jura emblem on the Noble Jura Morpher with the inserted Noble Totem, Noble Jura Red generates Dragnoor's energy and combines it with his own, executing a drill-style spiraling strike with the Noble Jura Morpher. Appearances: TBA - Baronet= Using the Jura Knight X-Blade, Jura Red gains a new form, with revised armour & a cape. Arsenal: *Jura Knight X-Blade Attacks: *'Ultimate Knight Slash' }} - Vega Boost= }} - Drasoul= Arsenal *Drasoul Blade - a silver and purple version of the Jura Blade *Shield Appearances: }} Trivia *''TBA'' See Also *'' '' - Super Sentai counterpart in . *''[[Master O'Farrell (Jura Knights)|'Master O'Farrell']]'' - Mentor Category:Power Rangers Jura Knights Category:Jura Knights Rangers Category:PR Team Leaders Category:Ranger Category:Red Ranger Category:Male Category:Knight Category:Replacement PR Rangers Category:PR Dino-themed Rangers Category:PR Ranger from Ancient Times Category:PR Fire-Elemental rangers Category:PR Swordsman Category:Juralour Tribe Category:Human Category:Gokai-Volt's Power Rangers Category:Gokai-Volt's Powerverse Category:Gokai-Volt